The inventive concepts relate to a measurement method and a measurement system, and more particularly, to a measurement method with improved process efficiency and a measurement system using the measurement method.
In order to judge the quality of products or intermediate products, a measurement work should be performed on the products or intermediate products. A total inspection is an ideal measurement method in terms of quality but is inappropriate in terms of cost and time. Accordingly, there is performed a sampling inspection which presumes whether all samples are defective by performing a measurement on an arbitrary number of samples from among all the samples based on a statistical theory and determining whether the arbitrary number of samples are defective.